Chessverse Timeline
This is a list of every canon event that has happened in the chessverse, so far revealed in any canon story. IMPORTANT: Future Events may reorder past events so everything fits in properly. However, most events are confirmed at this point. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ OR FINISHED SOME STORIES, THERE WILL BE SPOILERS AT CURRENT: Timeline mostly up to date. Slow story updates. If you have any concerns regarding the contents of the page, PM Thethhron either here or on fimfiction =B.C.G. (Before Chess Game)= *15 Years Previous: July 25th: Omnius Traveler enters Equestria, brought by Nayru, goddess of wisdom. July, -1 Month *July 14th:Discord Released. Time is wibbly-wobbly for a bit, so some pieces arrive now, even though the game hasn't technically begun. Zeta is one such piece. He meets and joins Vinyl and Octavia as they wander towards Tailton Springs. They stop at a bar and Octavia is taken into slavery, while Vinyl is spared, at the behest of Zeta. Zeta saves Maria, a young griffin hen from being taken into slavery after the griffins with her tried to kill some diamond dogs and died instead. *July 15th: Zeta learns how to fly. *July 16th: Zeta discovers that vegetation has no flavor to him and the group arrives in Tailton. Vinyl parts ways with Zeta and Zeta asks Maria to leave him so she doesn't get in trouble with the law. *July 17th: Zeta leaves two guards in the ocean in a boat. Zeta learns he is a cynogriffin, a supposedly extinct race from ten thousand years previous from Gustave Le Grand. *July 18th: Zeta challenges Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot, three Wonderbolts guarding Tailton, and wins, earning himself money. Spitfire asks him to help the 'Bolts take down a slaving diamond dog warren, the same one Zeta secretly released Octavia into. Zeta meets Fenix the griffin, actually Carl, one of Griffin's bullies and scares him off. *July 19th: Zeta kills a full diamond dog warren near Tailton Springs early in the morning, though some escape. *July 20th: Fudge the Minotaur arrives in Equestria, hooks up with Lily, one of the Pretty Ponies Prone to Panic and kills a ursa major by punching it in the balls. *July 21st: The Fancy Free is attacked by the diamond dog warren Zeta drove out. Fudge the Minotaur taken captive. *July 22nd: Zeta wakes up in the Tailton Springs hospital. *July 24th: FIrefly meets Zeta and teaches him about the Speed Barriers. =1st Year (Game Begins)= *July 25th: Echo the Diamond Dog Deuterocanon, Ember the Dragon Deuterocanon, and Griffin the Griffin enter the game. Gilda finds Griffin in the Badlands and carries him to the Tail Feather mountain range. Echo loses his voice, rescues Daring Do, is rescued by Daring Do and takes him back to stay with her while they recover. Ember is found by a black dragon in the Badlands near were Griffin landed. Griffin learns how to fly in the following week. Discord re-sealed. Zeta asks Maria to leave the town because of an impending attack by a dragon. Zeta kills the slaver warren's beta, who survived. Ivan the Zebra arrives on Rej and is taken into slavery by a diamond dog female named Boss to act as a canary in the mines. Ivan meets another zebra who has taken on the mantle Canary. Ivan also meets Terror, the griffin in charge. *July 26th: Ivan begins working in the mines. *July 27th: Zeta and Spitfire hang out on her day off. Gustave and Spitfire add Zeta to their contact networks and he does the same for them. Zeta officially becomes a bounty hunter and merc. Less mouth though. Zeta leaves Tailton Springs. *July 29th: Zeta truly hunts for the first time and kills a 'Protector of the Woods'. Ivan is the new main canary of the 23rd compound on Rej. *July 30th: Princess Celestia pulls Ted Wilkins to Equestria and turns him into a changeling, naming him Knightmare. He spends the next year in his own personal dream world to release forcefully repressed memories. He is also trained by Celestia's memories of Star Swirl the Bearded, Firefly, and The Doctor. August *August 1st: Griffin saves Gilda from a hungry black dragon in the badlands by killing it; this dragon also happens to be Ember's adoptive father. Griffin ingests some of the dragon blood and so starts his addiction to it, unknowingly (P.S. Lemon juice is DELICIOUS). Later, he returns to the dragon's body, kills a slaver party of five diamond dogs and obtains a scale and bone of the dragon's, gaining his sword hades. Gilda learns Griffin is a human. Ember begins tracking them. *August 3rd: Gilda and Griffin decide to travel to the Feline Jungle, passing through Equestria. Tailton Springs is burned down by a dragon. *August 4th: Zeta arrives at Ponyville. "Mango" Jack Khajiit arrives in the Feline Jungle, accidentally names himself and is taken hostage by the Lacuni tribe as a sacrifice. Jack meets Ren-Thel in the cell. Jack and Ren escape the Lacuni tribe, Jack kills for the first time and loses his right forearm to a poisoned arrow. Somnambula appears in his dream and explains a bit of the chess game to him. *August 5th: Griffin and Gilda save four ponies from a diamond dog group on a beach. They pass into Manehattan and sell the gems gained from killing diamond dogs. Griffin begins writing letters to the Royal Sisters. Tailton Springs destroyed by a dragon from Gem Fido. Zeta enters Ponyville early after meeting Blossomforth and Cloud Kicker and the Mayor helps him find a house near the Everfree Forest. *August 6th: Griffin and Gilda make it to Ponyville on their way to Canterlot. Griffin lectures Rarity and Rainbow Dash on the nature of the world outside Equestria and inadvertantly makes Pinkie cry. He also steals a number of books from Twilight's library to learn about the world as a whole. They leave Ponyville and head for Stalliongrad, skipping over Canterlot entirely. Jack wakes up in the Vren village and meets Nadene. Jack also receives a wooden prosthetic with a hidden blade. After considering suicide, Jack explains a lot of information about earth to Ren. Jack also learns of the colorblindness of his species. *August 10th: Griffin and Gilda reach Stalliongrad. Griffin and Gilda break Trixie out of the jail cell and begin to take her with them. Ren confronts Sitka, Nadene's mother and obtains two swords of masterful craftsmanship. *August 11th: Zeta finds out Scootaloo has been living in Sweet Apple acres without a family and she moves in with him; Big Mac, Blossomforth and Cloud Kicker are there as part of the welcome party. Jack and Ren leave the Vren and begin training while trekking towards Stalliongrad. *August 13th: Cheerilee accepts Zeta's adoption of Scootaloo but recommends keeping his presence in Ponyville a secret. *August 15th: Griffin and company save Prince Blueblood from slaving diamond dogs in the jungle. Growl and Etch join Griffin's party after the den releases them and other from slavery. Griffin names his group the Griffin Pirates, after Gilda apontaneously comes up with the name. Griffin's first set of trolling letters are received by the princesses from a freed stallion. Trixie is intiated as a true member of the group. *August 18th: Pinkie meets Zeta and the Mane 6 talk with Zeta about raising Scootaloo. Zeta chews them out for ignoring her homelessness. Ren learns of Jack's snake phobia and traps him in a snake temple. Jack makes his way out and kills Atheris, avatar of a snake god. A magical snake statuette attaches itself to Jack. *August 20th: Jack and Ren stumble upon a trail of disease and follow it. *August 22nd: The Mane 6 set out to try and sway Griffin from his determined path. *August 23rd: Jack and Ren encounter a skaven party and are taken captive but learn that the cat race is called Bast. *August 24th: Trixie comes down with jungle fever. The group speeds towards Wethoof. Upon arriving, the Mayor is only willing to provide Trixie with treatment if Griffin kills a diamond dog named Echo who burnt a hole through the wall around Wethoof in order to save Daring Do. Griffin accepts, though does not entirely intend to do the deed. He finds out that Frost Snap, the mayor, is intending to kill Echo out of petty revenge. The group decides against killing Echo and instead decide to somehow help save the village. *August 25th: Echo and Griffin have a duel outside the local blacksmith. Afterward, they become friends and create a plan to outdo Frost Snap at his own game. Griffin's second set of letters are sent to the Princesses. Celestia learns of Disarray's release. After learning how to use the magic of his snake bracelet from the bracelet itself, Jack frees himself and Ren; they kill the skaven party holding them. Ivan wakes from his brainwashing and collapses the tunnels under compound 1 and the slaves rebel and separate into 4 groups: The Flock, made of escaped canaries, Magickers, unicorns on the island, Compounders, a group trying to salvage materials from the mines, and guards, the remnant of the slavers. *August 26: Ivan and the Flock approach the Compounders, who are led by Boss the diamond dog. While discussing the inevitable slaver return, the Magickers attack the Compounder base and Boss saves Ivan so he can be the figurehead. Ivan promises her an island. The rest of the Compounders are dead. *August 27th: The Flock attacks the guards and from an injury, Ivan gets a soul-bound knife with his soul in it. Ivan defeats the guard's boss through trickery and kills the zebra he sent in to help. Terror comes to Ivan seemingly peacefully and mentions the Eldritch abomination he saw. Boss is rendered unconcious before the guard's boss is killed by Ivan *August 30th: After drinking, Griffin lets his plan slip. Late in the night, he also remembers how to create thermite. Marty Stu arrives in equestria near Hoofington as what he originally believes to be a yuan-ti half breed; he figures out he is in Equestria later in the evening. *August 31st: The hydra attack occurs and Wethoof is saved. Griffin and company leave before the battle after saving Trixie from Frost Snap and carving 'Trash' into his forehead. Later in the day, Griffin molts for the first time. He is forced to spend two weeks without flying. After getting used to his new body, Marty encounters a band of diamond dogs leading slaves to a new location; he slaughters them all and frees the slave. Violet Melody stays behind and thanks Marty, who heals all of her wounds except her leg, which has to be rebroken to fix. Marty tells Violet of his past and powers while he carries her to Hoofington. September *September 1st: Marty continues stories about his past; soon, he channels and hang-glides himself and Violet to Hoofington; Marty meets Gunter, Charcoal and their daughter Emerald while Violet's leg is fixed. IN the hotel, Violet has a nightmare and shares a bed with Marty to calm herself. *September 2nd: Marty and Violet catch a train to Coltogne and arrive late in the day. Later in the evening, Marty has a nightmare and Violet shares his bed for comfort; they make this a habit. *September 3rd: Ivan finally meets Malice after a roof piece knocks him unconcious and Boss wakes up from her injuries. The Flock drinks some booze they found after defeating the remaining magickers who attacked. Marty goes job hunting and gets a job at a smith in Coltogne with Steel Link, a minotaur. Afterwards, Marty meets Violet's brother. *September 4th: Terror betrays Ivan while the latter was intoxicated and slavers arrive on the island with a red dragon. The dragon is fighting with the now aboveground shoggoth starspawn. Using soul magic, Ivan makes the dragon a mind-slave and injures the shoggoth enough that it retreats temporarily. Controlling the dragon, Ivan kills the slavers and obtains the airship they were on, renaming it The Scourge. Ivan leaves with Boss and Canary, the zebra Ivan originally met, being the only survivors on Rej. *September 5th: The Scourge arrives at Oblivion Port, meeting Catastrophe the griffin. Later in the day, Ivan fights a griffin and wins. Marty meets Missy the CowDeuterocanon and enters her dreams through Tel'aran'rhiod. Afterwords, Marty meets his patron Oponn, twin gods of luck. *September 6th: The shoggoth attacks Oblivion Port and is destroyed by Ivan's soul-bound knife. Ivan goes comatose afterwards, with a few extra souls inside him. *September 8th: Boss gets a prosthetic left hand for the one she lost when the dragon attacked. Marty explains his hate of slavers, child molestors and rapists to Violet in a rage; he spends the night in a hotel. *September 9th: Marty and Violet perform a duet in their house and Marty decides to go to Mustang. *September 10th: Ivan is taken on board the Scourge and they leave, Ivan waking up afterwards. *September 11th: The Scourge arrives in Mustang and Ivan meets Marty Stu, who just arrived. During the night, Ivan accidentally merges his soul with Catastrophe's and they develop a mental link. Marty sends a message to Missy about Ivan. *September 12th: Ivan meets Missy the CowDeuterocanon, introduced by Marty. Afterwards, Catastrophe confronts Ivan about the memories she saw when their souls came into contact; they discover they feel weaker when away from each other. Later, the Scourge crashes into a lake. Terror the griffin retakes Rej. Marty Stu finds a burned diamond dog caravan with dead children and pregnant mothers and buries the bodies. *September 14th: A cat-person attacked Griffin the night before. In the morning, the group learns her name is Nadene and that her father, the village elder, was abducted by a griffin claiming to be Griffin and two cohorts. Ivan wakes up after a two day period with no memory, discovering he used up two souls gained from the shoggoth to fix the Scourge, converting it to steam power. Marty kills the griffins and ponies who burned the caravan two days previous. *September 15th: Ivan picks up 2 pegasi and an earth pony from a band of slavers they kill. Maty returns to work at the forge. *September 17th: Ivan stabs himself. *September 18th: Ivan wakes up with the Scourge docked in Oblivion, the slaves he picked up gone. Canary gives Ivan a stange book with a trinary cipher on the front. Firefly warns Marty of his Tirek-spawn body and that he can't have children without killing the female he impregnates; Marty and Violet start dating. *September 21st: Ivan starts training with Boss and discovers he doesn't need a focus for magic. *September 22nd: The Scourge arrives back at Oblivion, where Ivan gets drunk and sings Neon Pegasus. The ship gets converted to use steam power but the doctor for Boss's prosthetic isn't paid. *September 23rd: Ivan and company run errands for the doctor. Catstrophe picks up anti-psychotics for Ivan secretly; his party can tell he's losing his mind, though none of them know it's because of Malice. *September 24th: Diamond Dogs attack Ivan's group and he almost dies. Catastrope realizes she actually cares deeply for Ivan, while Ivan realizes that his fate is intertwined with Catastropphe as lovers and makes a decision to kill himself so she won't be harmed. Ivan loses his magic temporarily. *September 25th: Jack and Ren arrive in Stalliongrad after a number of accidental detours; upon entering, they are arrested. Waking in prison, Jack and Ren help bust out a unicorn by the name of Faultless and encounter Damien the Devil ImpUnsorted and his companion, who flies them all out of Stalliongrad, only for Jack, Ren and Faultless to sneak back in. They go to The Hall and Jack and Faultless are hired as waiters; Jack is sponsored for Stalliongrad's tournament by a pony named Cedar. Jack meets Bright Red, Mica the diamond dog, Angus the bull chef, and Reprise, a staff member of The Hall. Marty and Violet travel to Canterlot and Marty gets an appointment with Celestia and Luna. *September 26th: The Griffin Pirates have traveled to beat up the imposters. Griffin discovers the main imposter is actually an old bully, one who Griffin gave a kidney to originally. They eventually kill him and release the village elder, who banishes Nadene. The unicorn companion went back to Equestria and the third griffin (actually Maria, the griffin saved by Zeta near the beginning) escaped. Nadene joins the pirates as the sixth member. Jack learns how to do his job, gets physical from Mal Practice, meets the owner of The Hitching Post Stiff Drink, Crisp a yellow dragon, Robin the griffin cook, Mayor Ward Hoofer and his sponsored fighter, Tristan the minotaur; Jack becomes a citizen of Equestria. Marty Stu meets with the princesses and makes a promise regarding a possible future; he also asks to have access to the royal libraries to see about fertility magic. Luna appears to Marty in Tel'aran'rhiod to ask questions. *September 27th: Jack starts waitering at The Hall. Violet has a concert in Canterlot. *September 28th: Jack discovers that clothes are often considered bedroom wear by ponies. While doing inventory later, Jack also learns that his bracelet is actually Atheris, bound to Jack's soul; Jack feels any pain Atheris does but not the reverse. After returning to Coltogne, Marty confronts Firefly and tells her to go back in time to warn himself of his body's functions. October *October 1st: Boss, Canary and Catastrophe discuss plans and Ivan wakes up in the hospital. *October 2nd: Griffin and company go raiding ruins. Griffin has a nightmare about sour blood. *October 3rd: Ren discovers that the tablet he's searching for is currently in the possession of Ward Hoofer. After Jack dicovers Atheris has a hooshot function, Reprise attempts to find an instrument Jack can play. Ivan decodes his strange book to find it's about advanced unicorn magic. *October 4th: The Griffin Pirates find an untouched riun and enter. Griffin reveals his fear of spiders when a massive one attacks them in the horde of the ruins. They also discover a turquoise gem with latin writing on it. Later in the night, they discover the gem can dispel illusions and transformations and Griffin's human form is seen by his crew for the first time. Jack begins training for the Stalliongrad Tournament. Marty and Violet return to Canterlot to research the fertility magic. *October 5th: Overnight, Griffin comes up with the idea of Latin-based magic and his theories prove true. He uses gems as a focus. Somnambula offer Jack dark power, which he refuses. *October 7th: Marty and Violet return to Coltonge unsuccessful in their research. *October 8th: Ivan is out of bed, training with his crew on the Scourge. *October 14th: Zeta kills a manticore with a Sonic Rainboom after Scootaloo runs away from his reprimanding. The Mane 6 Catch a ride from Bitsburg on the Red October. Griffin discovers his addiction to dragon blood. Later in the day, the group discovers the griffin that was partnered with Carl tied up in a cat-person tribe's square; Maria, the griffin, is allowed to join as an extension of Nadene, having no say or vote in the doings of the pirates. Marty returns to Canterlot for more research, in which he is unsuccessful. Oponn appears to Marty in Tel'aran'rhiod offering him a fertility artifact to solve his problem if he can find them 6 objects in Equestria representing good and bad luck; he accepts their offer. *October 15th: Griffin's group resolves issues between two cat-person tribes, the Romak and Lemko, when Griffin takes a dragon out who was burning the land. During the battle, he discovers Hades can act as a magic focus for him alone, due to the dragon blood. He also discovers the dragon has to be alive to satisfy the blood addiction. The Romak and Lemko tribes both name Griffin their Chief, increasing the total number of Griffin Pirates to 43. Marty is cut off from the Canterlot archives by Celestia after he informs her of his deal to help Oponn. *October 17th: The tribes arrive back at the location Griffin spent de-feathered. Griffin, Gilda and Trixie go to a mountain full of dragons. *October 18th: Griffin and a few others save Shimmer the dragon from abandonment after her mother was killed. The new members of the Griffin Pirates see Griffin's true form. The pirates arrive in Port Redstone and Griffin rents the Possibility indefinitely; Steelhorn, the builder, becomes the pilot and engineer. Griffin's third set of letters arrives in Canterlot. *October 19th: The Mane 6 arrive in the remains of Tailton Springs and accidentally discover the Possibility, which Steelhorn gives them a ride on. *October 20th: The Possibility starts it's maiden voyage with the Griffin Pirates and the Mane 6 on board. Twilight sees Griffin's true form and Griffin passes out after killing six dragons. Jack gets drunk and discovers he can actually fight on instinct better than before. *October 22nd: Griffin awakes from killing the dragons. The Griffin Pirates start to be outfitted in their standard rainbow scale mail. Griffin confirms Celestia's notion that he is actually an alien. Twilight also learns that she and her friends are part of a supposedly fictional work , that other humans are appearing and that Celestia and Discord had a son, Disarray. *October 24th: The Scourge arrives in Las Pegasus. In the night, Ivan sneaks out to kill himself. *October 25th: Marty Stu travels to Las Pegasus on his quest to find artifacts of luck for Oponn. Boss, Canary, and Catastrophe realize Ivan is missing and go looking. Catastrophe meets Marty Stu, who agrees to help her look for him. The two of them argue constantly. Jack trains with Atheris's hookshot function after beating back the roc he encountered on his first day; he ends up in a bad bar and discovers, while drunk, that he has improved in fighting. *October 26th: Catastrophe and Marty find Ivan and get him back to The Scourge. Later, a group of two griffins, two zebras and a diamond dog light the Scourge on fire and confront Ivan's group. The leader zebra introduces himself as Mark, he-who-in-light-purges. They fight and Catastrophe is shot and dies; however, she fights her way out of the afterlife and back into her body being healed by Ivan, who overextends is magic. Terror, having sworn revenge on Ivan, jumps into a live volcano. Later, Ivan wakes up in the hospital with Malice removed from his head for the first time; Ivan decides to seek redemption for the wrongs he committed under Malice's influence. Malice visits Catastrophe and explains a number of things about ivan's group, as well as telling her to remember "Phaserend". The Stalliongrad tournament starts; Jack befriends a group of fighters and beats a diamond dog in his first fight. *October 27th: Possibility docks in Bitsburg. The Mane 6 leave for Ponyville, paying for quick transport to have them back in two days. *October 28th: The Possibility leaves Bitsburg for the Zebrican Islands, to slowly chart each island. The first laser turret is installed. *October 29th: Zeta requests a cynogriffin costume for Scootaloo from Rarity. *October 31st: Zeta the Cynogriffin celebrates Nightmare Night near Ponyville. He meets Princess Luna, who was curious about Scootaloo's cynogriffin costume. November * December * January * February *February 18th: Fudge the Minotaur frees Octavia from imprisonment and is taken with Lily to the Deep Rock Ludus, a gladitorial arena. March *March 1st: Aoi arrives in the Griffin Dominion, defeats a diamond dog slaver group and goes to Sri Flanka. Aoi takes 8 days to make a sword in Auburn's, an earth pony, forge. *March 9th: Aoi leaves Sri Flanka for Stalliongrad. Auburn reveals himself to be a human who once knew Aoi before dying, Keith. Aoi defeats a black dragon named Blackfire in Stalliongrad and becomes his chosen descendent. Aoi starts to craft a sword from a scale from Blackfire. *March 15th: Aoi finishes Kokuryu and tells Keith to go live his life away from Aoi. *March 21st: The pirates have a run in on an Equestrian military base in the Zebrican Islands. Have charted 26 islands. Island charting takes second seat to speeding to Ruby hollow. April *April 4th: The Griffin Pirates arrive at Ruby Hollow, a large diamond dog warren in Gem Fido. *April 7th: The dragon oppressing Ruby Hollow appears. Griffin kills it and attempts to make a deal with the alpha of Ruby Hollow, who refuses. The pirates take all of it's slaves. *April 21st: Having circumvented the world, the Griffin Pirates release the griffin slaves they obtained from Ruby Hollow in the Tailfeather Mountain range. The rest of the Mane 6 learn that Twilight has a brother when she receives a note about his wedding. Zeta the cynogriffin is hired by a Knightmare from the future to keep the true Princess Cadence alive for a month while Chrysalis infiltrates Canterlot, as well as being hired to help remove Cadence in the first place. Drake arrives in Canterlot as a draconequus; after being knocked unconcious by Luna, he meets his patron Lauren Faust who charges him with fighting chaos - by using chaos. *April 22nd: Princess Cadence is replaced with Chrysalis with the help of Zeta. Zeta is imprisoned by the guard. Drake wakes up in a cell and meets his chaotic self, Derange. Afterwards, Drake learns about the Chess Game from Celestia and Luna, meets his team consisting of Minuette, Derpy and Silver Wind, and they leave Canterlot after Derpy retrieves Dinky for the trip. *April 23rd: Zeta sends a letter to Gustave for edible food. *April 24th" Zeta finds the chamber for Cadence after laying on his bed. *April 28th: The Possibility arrives at Canterlot to find it surrounded by Shining Armor's shield. After dropping off the freed slaves, Shiver My Timbers becomes their theme song. Griffin and Celestia meet for the first time. At least 54 islands have been charted. *April 29th: Drake and his party arrive in Wethoof. Drake and Silver Wind invetigate the temple of chaos where Echo woke up; Drake has visions of the chess pieces, from both the past and future. The term End Game gets imbedded in his head. *April 30th: Possibility stops over 54th Zebrican isle to gather food. May *May 4th: Drake & co. arrive in the Volcanic Wastes; Drake & Silver see a sky whale. *May 7th: Drake and Derange has a Sonic-style race to an unnamed town, where they save a colt named Wild Hunt from diamond dog slavers; The slavers trap them in a cave. Silver Wind loses herself temporarily and kills almost all the diamond dogs present. Late at night, Drake and Silver have a fight outside the camp and Silver confesses her reasons for her rage earlier in the day. *May 8th: Jyggalag, Drake's 'Order' side, makes himself known in the world and the party leave for 'The Lonely Mountain'. *May 9th: Possibility unloads food at Tailfeather mountain range. Many griffins are shown Griffin's human form. *May 10th: Drake and co. arrive at the 'Lonely Mountain' and discover thhat both the ponies and the diamond dogs once had an accord, which was broken somehow. *May 11th: Blackfire talks to Aoi through Kokuryu. Drake observes the mines at the Lonely Mountain; the diamond dog warren kidnaps Derpy. Drake leaves in a rage to find her. *May 13th: Possibility and griffins looking for homes reach Baltimare. The griffins are dropped off and given a fare to the 47th discovered island. 20 griffins stay behind and join the Griffin Pirates, beginning to act as mounts for the cat warriors. The pirates now number 64. *May 14th: Cadence asks Zeta about his daughter. *May 21st: The Royal Wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. The Possibility arrive at Canterlot to find the Changeling Army, led by Queen Chrysalis, attacking.Twilight busts Cadence out and Cadence asks Zeta to help defend Canterlot in return for some bits and a Royal favor, which he accepts. The takeover is nearly successful but is foiled in the end by a combination of hatred eminating from Griffin weakening Chrysalis and the combined love magic of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence removing the rest of the Changelings. Trixie loses part of her leg. Zeta, Drake the Draconequus, and a time-traveling Knightmare, Nyx, and Drake are involved in both the success and failure of the wedding, steering the timeline towards a more positive outcome. *May 22nd: The wedding is held properly. Griffin talks with Discord. *May 23rd: Trixie gets a replacement prosthetic. Griffin and Gilda finally hook up. The Possibility leaves Canterlot June *June 6th: Ace arrives in Equestria as a satyr and is taken into slavery with an escaped Sumer Storm. Ace defeats a drugged Iron Will and before they escape with all of the slaves, the destroy the mutated alpha and collapse the warren. *June 7th: The slaves Ace helped escape leave for the nearby town of White Tail, Ace, Summer Storm and Iron Will following. *June 8th: TwigleafDeuterocanon arrives in the Feline Jungle just outside Gaia's Navel as a timberwolf and is lead to Terra by Strong Oak, an old timberwolf of the nearby pack. Ace and the slaves arrive at White Tail and Ace begins investigating stange occurances and discovers a changeling. Near the end of day, Ace exposes the changeling and is heavily injured in the process. Zende, a zebra doctor, learns that many of the slaves Ace saved were hired by the EETC (East Equestrian Trading Company). *June 11th: Aoi saves a griffin named Chime. *June 15th: Ace wakes up from his injuries and leaves for Maneapolis after hearing about the East Equestrian Trading Company from Zende. *June 17th: Ace, Summer Storm, and Iron Will arrive in Maneapolis Ace meets Luna in a bar fight and is taken prisoner for hitting her. *June 18th: Aoi meets Eol the damond dog, who joins him. Ace wakes up in prison and meets Missy the CowDeuterocanon, agreeing to help with her initiative; he breaks out of the prison later. *June 19th: Ace sneaks into the EETC and gets incriminating documents and gold from Profit Margin's (the company head) office. Iron Will offers a fake title to Profit Margin elsewhere. *June 20th: Summer Storm distibutes some of the gold to various charities. Iron Will actually sells his false nobility to Profit Margin for 600,000 bits. Later, Ace breaks into the visiting Princess Luna's bedchamber and gives her the slave profiteering documents and the gold from the title. *June 21st: Mimic arrives in Canterlot as a changeling; Cadence and Shining Armor are her patrons. Katherine, a rival of Rachel/Mimic arrives in the Everfree Forest, where something happens to her. Ace and his friends watch Profit Margin be taken into custody before leaving for Manehattan. *June 22nd: Ace and co. arrive in Manehattan to find Summer's father has been kidnapped, the home in disrepair. In the evening, they find and rescue Swift Storm, Summer's father. *June 23rd: Possibility docked on the 47th island. Construction on the town was going well. Ace investigates pirates in the morning and is foalnapped, meeting Vibrant Melody after waking up. Iron Will almost asks Summer Storm out before they go to visit her father; while there, the pirates attack and Ace shows up having escaped the warehouse. Ace learns of Ate, Lady Luck's rival half-sister, who is leading Vibrant Melody. After escaping the hospital from the unconscious pirates, Ace gets them a room in the fanciest hotel in the city. Summer rallies the few remaining guards. Ace 'impounds' a ship only to dicover barrels full of the strange black liquid that mutated the alpha in the warren Iron Will and Summer were enslaved in. As a team, they capture a pirate ship and have a pirate give them directions to an island where the other guards are being kept. Summer frees the guards and Ace gets captured and taken prisoner on a ship to escape, being tortured the entire time. Summer and her freed guards give chase, only to discover both ships are in the water of a massive sea serpent that can turn people to stone. The old guard captain was lost to the sea serpent as Summer Storm battled it; the serpent inadvertantly absorbed some cursed water that corrupted the alpha Redtooth and began to reform. Ace meets Lady Luck after she kills his mind torturer and she reveals that Ace is her son. Iron Will deafeats Rustjaw, turning his arm to iron in the process. Ace, after a burtal fight, kills Vibrant Melody and passes out. *June 24th: Ace leaves Manehattan; Summer Storm and Iron Will stay behind. Ace learns the story behind Melody, of the Strings of Probability, and resolves to combat Ate, Lady Luck's rival. Wild Card ends. *June 27th: Possibility arrives in Bitsburg. Griffin meets Geirmund Freud. *June 28th: Geirmund and Steelhorn have a contest to make Trixie a new hoof. Cable, Geirmund's wife, has to with Griffin and co. to be saved from her disease. This forces Geirmund to join up as well. July *July 1st: The Possibility arrives at Ruby Hollow to find it destroyed. *July 2nd: Aoi and Eol arrive at Eol's clan location. *July 4th: The Griffin Pirates attempt to raid a supply ship on route to Masonry, another large Diamond Dog hollow but lose a single member in the process, their first loss. The pirates decide to go on tour to get communication unicorns and ponies. *July 7th: The Griffin Pirates perform in Manehattan. *July 8th: The Griffin Pirates perform in Las Pegasus, continuing their tour. Griffin sings at a club and collapses afterwards, discovering that he will die if he releases too much negative emotion at once. *July 11th: Geirmund and Selma, previous leader of the Lemko, Return to the Vren tribe, where Nadene joined. They proceed to get the herbs needed for Geirmund's wife. Selma dies trying to save Geirmund. *July 14th:Griffin discovers diamond dogs and griffin's have superior hearing and some sounds and music are incredibly painful to them. *July 17th: The Possibility arrives in Ponyville for one last concert before the Grand Galloping Gala. Griffin hears about Aoi for the first time. Griffin cuts a deal with Stanley Silver, Silver Spoon's father, for gem trade. *July 18th: The Possibility leaves Ponyville. *July 20th: Lyra Heartstrings is found in the freezer of the Possibility. Celt the Bugbear arrives in Equestria, sent by Loki. *July 23rd: The Possibility arrives at the 47th island. Signal is christened as the first town of the new Griffin Dominion. The Possibility leaves for Canterlot. =2nd Year= *July 25th: Celt the Bugbear knocks out Spike in order to read about a potion to get his arm back, leaving Ponyville. *July 30th: Celt threatens Flim & Flam for a ride to Canterlot; he turns in Flim & Flam after arriving in Canterlot. Loki gives him a ticket to the Gala and Celt spends some time working for a blacksmith by the name of Iron Mane. Knightmare the changeling is brought out of his dream realm for the first time since arriving in Equestria a year previous. He meets a number of future bandmates. Ponyville is rebuilt in a week. Again. August *August 2nd: Aoi defeats Hane, a purple dragon, and Eol's alpha. Eol tells Aoi about the Lunar Legend, his "scent eye" and they start training. *August 3rd: Ubi the diamond dog joins Aoi in Brismane. *August 4th: Aoi arrives in Ponyville and contacts Princess Celestia, who grants him an admit all ticket to the Gala. *August 5th: Aoi arrives in Canterlot and learns that Ubi is half-dragon. Aoi and Ubi hear the murder of Iron Mane, performed by the Brothers Black group. *August 6th: Celt, turns in two swindlers, cousins of Flim & Flam by the names of Crash & Burn. Aoi and Celt kill the majority of the "Brothers Black" group, getting the bounty for doing so. Celt gives Derpy somewhere around 30,000 bits. Celt fights with Shining Armor and sets off a trap in the Royal Library. The *n*th Grand Galloping Gala occurs in Canterlot. The Griffin Pirates end their musical tour and recruitment in Equestria at the Gala in Canterlot. Aoi the Lunar Legend is also present on invitation from Celestia. Knightmare learns of his job as an 'agent' in Equestria and Pinkie Pie is revealed as another agent of "The Organization". Later in the evening, Ember the Dragon attacks the Gala and heavily injures Princess Luna, declaring a vendetta against Griffin the Griffin. Moreover, the pieces of Nightmare Moon's armor are removed from The Black Vault and one piece, 'The Pick of Destiny', possesses Octavia Philharmonica, temporarily creating the Nightmare Octave. And the dangerous animals of the Canterlot Zoo escape. Aoi, Griffin and his pirates, and Knightmare take care of the numerous events and minimalize casualties. During this time Ember escapes(?) after talking with Luna in another room. Thud the TrollHiatus does...something involving cake and Celestia. *August 7th: Aoi and Rainbow Dash discuss having a relationship. The Gala is held again without interruptions. Celestia warns Griffin of his path of hatred. Griffin mentions interest in psychological help in the future. After a brief meeting with Fudge the Minotaur, Knightmare also learns that Luna is a forge mistress, making all kinds of weapons under Canterhorn (the mountain Canterlot is located on). *August 8th: The Mane 6, Aoi, Knightmare and Griffin are all knighted under Equestria, even though Aoi and Griffin escaped. Knightmare beats up Blueblood and is pardoned. Knightmare and Cole meet Mimic after Cole is released from prison. Knightmare receives his first missions and ends up drunk in Twilight's library with Chrysalis and Celestia. Griffin and Aoi show their human forms to the pirates' pony recruits. Eol finds a romance in a Bast named Elli and learns of a greater portion of the "Lunar Legend". Aoi writes a letter to Rainbow Dash. *August 9th: Celt wakes up near Ponyville. Griffin interviews his pony recruits and starts training with Aoi. Griffin starts training his recruits. Knightmare gets beaten up by an angry Zeta and has an altercation with Celt the bugbear in Ponyville. He also meets his new bandmates: Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra Heartstrings, Bonbon, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. Knightmare suggests the name 'The Champions' for their band and they leave for Trottingham. *August 10th: Griffin has another emotional whiplash attack, discovers his laser rifles being mass produced by someone (Missy the CowDeuterocanon), and has his new recruits start practicing fear techniques. *August 13th: The Champions encounter Firefly who talks about a bunch of strange things and then has Octavia fight Knightmare; Knightmare loses. They spend the night camping and the bandmates enter Knightmare's dreamscape for the first time. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are discovered to have stowed away in the luggage. *August 14th: The Champions arrive in Trottingham and obtain a performer's lisence after quite a bit of racism resistance. During their night in the dreamscape, Octavia comes up with a logo for the group and the band creates a playlist for their next stop, Dredgemane *August 15th: The Champions perform in Trottingham and are met with huge success; the town lets them stay in proper lodgings for free and the mayor writes ahead to Dredgemane. *August 16th: Terra tasks Twigleaf with retrieving the Seed of Gaia from her highest boughs. On his way up, he frees Keet the parakeet from a spider web. After reaching the top, a titan spider tears Twigleaf's wooden body in half as he falls all the way back down. While unconcious, Twigleaf meets Deceit. The Champions depart Torttingham after the Cutie Mark Crusaders convince the band to let them stay. *August 17th. Celt is attacked by diamond dogs and frees Fenrir from his imprisonment. *August 18th: Twigleaf wakes up from his fall and has an existenial crisis about his soul stone, which Strong Oak snaps him out of. *August 19th: Adam arrives in the Feline Jungle, just outside of Gaia's Navel, as a massive iron construct and sets out to restore Coralis's power. Twigleaf encounters Adam in the forest and leads him to Terra. Adam helps Twigleaf retrieve the Seed of Gaia from Terra's boughs and, once the Seed merges with Twigleaf's soul stone, Adam also helps seal the extra power in Twigleaf. *August 20th: Griffin finishes his magic classes and discovers Aoi's fear of mice after Aoi goes on a rampage trying to kill Surprise's shadow mouse. Waking up after the Seed of Gaia merges with his soul stone, Twigleaf leaves Gaia's Navel with Keet after encountering Roseluck Terra has tasked Twigleaf with getting her in touch with every forest's Deku Tre- I mean Guardian Sapling. In a dream, Deceit curses Twigleaf after revealing that Twigleaf's contract is now with Terra. Adam and Coralis find a small ley nexus and encounter a pegasus by the name of Written Scribe, who joins them after Coralis absors the power from the nexus. *August 21st: Aoi and his dogs jump off the Possibility and arrive at the Oblong Tomb, where he learns has spent most of his time since Aoi told him to leave. Aoi has a duel with Varg, the last remaining diamond wolf, though he is undead. Oblong tomb is revealed to be a haven for the peaceful and the dead. Aoi is bedridden from te fight. Eol starts training his bones to be stronger than diamonds. *August 23rd: Twigleaf, Roseluck, and Keet arrive in Stalliongrad and Roseluck is almost foalnapped while Twigleaf is drunk to be used as blackmail; this fails. Adam, Coralis and Written Scribe arrive in the volcanic wastes and Coralis absorbs a powerful ley nexus in a volcano. Coralis tells the story of the world's creation. *August 24th: Overnight, Twigleaf is foalnapped and forced to fight in an Underground gladiator arena. Roseluck and Keet hatch a plan to save him. While Twigleaf is in there, a gladiator named Azure Lance is killed because Twigleaf wouldn't and poison joke is dumped on Twigleaf's soul stone, driving him insane and making him kill Shielded Lance in his next fight. *August 25th: Celt arrives at Stalliongrad and learns of griffin named Maelstrom chasing him; Maelstrom gives Celt a nasty cut. *August 26th: Celt arrives in Wethoof for his injury and gains Twitch, a changeling abandoned by his hive. Later, Celt enters a tartarus cell and encounters Tenbrion, God of Shadows. Their extended fight carries them into true Tartarus and near the River Styx. After caging Tenbrion with his other half, Hikari, Celt attempts and fails to gain water from the Styx; afterwards he is chained by the Warden's army. Celt wakes up outside with a vial of Styx water and a note from "Skeleton JackCancelled". Fenrir takes Celt to see Terra in Gaia's Navel; Terra tasks Celt with killing a rampaging basilisk and after he does, she gives him bark from the World Tree, Yggdrasil. *August 27th: Celt and co. are invited to a feast of the Vena bast tribe for killing the basilisk; Owl, the cheif's son joins Celt after Celt uses the rules of the clan to allow Owl to leave. *August 28th: Celt and co. raid a temple of Tenbrion and are chased by a green dragon. *August 29th: Celt and co. go to help a tribe attacked by the green dragon they unleashed and meet Elizabeth and her pet crow Mortimer; Elizabeth turns out to be another 'chess piece', who intends to kill Celt. Celt summons Loki and gets into an arguement with him after learning about the Chess Game. *August 30th: Griffin discovers an airship attacked by Ember. He goes to try and reason with her. Griffin accidentally frees the demon held inside Ember and loses his left wing and his human eyes. Celt and co. arrive at Port Longwood and part with Owl the Bast. September *September 11th: Aoi meets Inugami, the god who brought him to Equestria. *September 12th: Aoi learns of Keith's stash of weapons and the Oblong tomb is attacked by a diamond dog Hate group. *September 13th: Possibility arrives at Marble Pillars. The Griffin Pirates make a deal with the leaders and leave for Clay Pallor. *September 21st: Posiibility arrives at Clay Pallor *September 23rd: Griffin reveals his mind control spell. *September 24th: Gilda has Trixie learn the mind control spell. *September 25th: Attack on Clay Pallor. *September 30: Griffon allowed back on his feet. Griffin learns about Mango Jack for the first time and Nadene smokes catnip, getting her, Griffin and eventually, Gilda high. Griffin feels betrayed when he learns that they planned it so he would be under the influence and mate with Gilda. October *October 3rd: Griffin makes amends with Nadene and Gilda. Gilda also, returns the wedding band Griffin threw away tthree days earlier. *October 5th: Possibility stops in Ponyville. Gilda learns she is pregnant andgets advice from the Mane 6. The Mane 6 and Diamond Tiara all see Griffin's human form. *October 13th: Gilda's Birthday. Griffin gets his cybernetic wing. Also meets talking spiders. Griffin meets Ivan the Zebra and Catastrophe. Daniel Fortesque arrives in the Black Marsh. After a stalfos named 'Keeta' trapped in a pond asks for Daniel's help, Dan travels to Necro City, finding a strange shield outside, and meets Melody, an earth pony ghost. After reading an advertisement, Daniel joins a gladiator tournament, sponsored by a diamond dog zombie named Jack. King Griffon of the city already knows of Dan's presence and asks that the Stalfos (Dan) be captured as they are not welcome in the city. During the tournament, Dan figures out his sword can channel magic. Dan also speaks with 'Olman', his chess master. *October 14th: Griffin is controlled by Malice into torturing a diamond dog assassin. Griffin almost kills Ivan with hellfire and Malice almost eats Griffin's soul before a different god intervenes. Ivan saves Signal from some warships and Griffin asks his crew to take him to Canterlot. Dan fights and barely wins against THE Dracula and learns about his past. Later, Dan fights a lizardman named Morva. At a karaoke night afterwards, Daniel meets Marcy and undead gryphoness, part of his fan club. *October 15th: Possibility arrives in Canterlot and Griffin seeks psychological help. After losing to Shiira, a vampire pony, Daniel is imprisoned with Melody. While there, Shiira discovers members of a crusader group called teh Revenant Dawn have infiltrated the city with the intent to wipe out all the undead there. Dracula breaks Melody and Dan out of prison and Dan fights with a priest named Shanoa. After failing to reason with the king and thinking he's killed the leader of the infiltrating Revenant Dawn, Daniel leaves Necro City with all the undead exiting through a Tartarus gate; Melody, Marcy, Dracula, Morva, Shiira, and Jack all stay and travel with Dan. Dan frees 'Keeta' who is actually Mordroc, the necromancer who originally created Necro City, and beats him easily, leaving him in some poison joke. Dan's group travels to Dracula's manor and during the trip, Dan saves a hellhound from others. *October 16th: After finding out that 'Olman' is the god of cutscenes, Dan learns his dog's name is Aldous and begins training with a lance. A party of Skaven come to talk to Dan about Aldous and attack; near the end of the fight, Dan blacks out. During his time unconcious, Olman reveals that Dan's Stalfos body is almost destroyed and Dan will have to choose to either keep his new body or save his human form. Back outside Necro City, Albus, the leader of the Revenant Dawn in Necro City, exits and meets Mordroc; they agree to work together to kill Dan. *October 17th: Possibility leaves Griffin behind. 'Story 'Griffin the Griffin' ends. 'Falling Feathers' continues from this point. *October 31st: Nightmare Night. Possibility arrives at a well guarded diamond dog warren. They discover it's layout using Surprise's mice, create a plan and attack at midnight. The warren falls without a single loss for the Griffin Pirates. A month has passed since Griffin last had dragon blood and nightmares have started. November *November 14th: Arrell arrives in Equestria, rather belatedly. He meets Zecora and learns he is a Windigo. He meet Twilight in Ponyville and runs from an angry Rainbow Dash. *November 15th: Arrell wakes up in a cardboard box and meets Risk Reward, an out-of-work stuntpony. *November 19th: Princess Celetia comes to Ponyville and tries to imprison Arrell because she senses a 'great evil' from him. Arrell runs to Manehattan and is found unconscious by False Front. *November 21st: Twilight comes to examine Griffin for total health. Princess Celestia visits False Front and seals Arrell's anger inside of him. *November 22nd: Griffin is discovered to be magically diabetic. At night, Luna discovers in Griffin's dream that he is unable to trust people and has a deep-seated fear of what they can do. Twilight returns to Ponyville,with Celestia and Areell in tow. Arrell wakes up in Twilight's library and False Front is assigned to guard him for a time. *November 23rd: Griffin inducted into the Equestrian guard boot camp with the "problem group". Meets Inkamina Pie, black earth pony, aka Black Tattoo, Pish Posh, overweight white earth pony, Daffodil, a yellow unicorn, and Winter's Chill, blue unicorn. The guards have a mandatory empathy class, assissted by Chrysalis and led by a terrible psychologist who tries to break wills instead of help. Seriously, you're not supposed to make them feel like shit lady. Arrell resovles a dispute between Rainbow Dash and a shady stallion. In a dream, False Front meets Styx, goddess of the river Styx, Arrell's patron. *November 24th: Arrell, Risk Reward and False Front leave for Stalliongrad. Arrell learns from False Front his patron is Styx. Arrell learns to use more of his special powers. *November 25th: Arrell drinks the can of Coca-cola found where he landed and gets back his memories of the three days before he arrived in Equestria, as well as learning how to use even more of his powers. While he's unconscious and remambering, Rik Reward and False Front carry Arrell to Smooth Grove. False and Risk learn of the origin of Smooth Grove - specifically the strange Fine Rock that lead the ponies to the location. They also meet Nimble Night, a 10-year-old ninja pony. Bloodbath and his gang attack Smooth Grove and Arrell repels them mostly by himself, killing Bloobath with his own axe. Arrell frees Asylum, a pegasus pony, from the bandit group. The event becomes known as the Dusk of Fire and Ice. False Front is poisoned during the battle. *November 26th: Arrell wakes up the morning after and has a breakdown about Bloodbath. Asylum and Nimble join up with Arrell. Arrell, having been 'chosen' by the Fine Rock, gifts it to Risk to serve as a horn. December *December 1st: Smooth Grove celebrates Hearth's Warming early. Arrell finds saddlebags of holding and in the night meets Styx, who tells him to travel to Stalliongrad soon. *December 2nd: Arrell begins evolving into a Lord Windigo. Asylum is kidnapped by the Rancid Windigoes. Arrell, still sick, goes soff to stop the plans of Lord Frostfiend. He ends up freeing the windigoes' slaves, naming himself Arrell Ragnarok, Master Chief of Equestria, and bringing down the sky castle, nearly dying in the process. He comes back by absorbing the cloud castle and kills Lord Frostfiend. *December 3rd: Early in the morning, Arrell creates a DevIce for himself to play Tetris on. *December 13th: Inugami comes and starts training Varg and Aoi. *December 28th: Arrell and company arrive at Stalliongrad and meet Cinder the CyndaquilUnsorted. They have a confrontation and Nimble is heavily injured. Arrell believes himself to have killed Cinder, though the pokemon proves incredibly resistent.After his friends have fallen asleep, Arrell tells Styx that he will not do what she wishes him to and asks her to stay away. *December 30th: False Front and Arrell have a conversation about the 4th wall. January *January 4th: Crystal Empire reappears. Griffin apologizes to Shining Armor and Cadence, who gives him a small boost of loove. Cadence and Shining Armor leave for the Crystal Empire. *January 7th: Griffin spends the day with Luna, Celestia and Blueblood as 'family' for Hearth's Warming Eve. Griffin meets Law the Platinum DragonDeuterocanon? for the first time. The Mane 6 arrive in the Crystal Empire, set up a fair and eventually save it from Sombra. Griffin receives an overload of magic from the return of the Crystal Heart. Season 3 has begun. *January 10th: Griffin learns Gilda is pregnant after the Possibility comes to visit. Griffin's group has improved over the break and they make plans for the coming competition. Marble Pillars now contains 60% of the Gem Fido heartlandd and is expanding in every direction. Zebras from the isles are helping build a second settlement for the dominion. Griffin receives prosthetic eyes from Geirmund for his human form. Griffin initially wants to leave the Griffin Pirates but stays on because Gilda is pregnant. *January 11th: Griffin plans on winning the competition throuhg cheating with magic. *January 14th: Griffin and his squad pick up specially made gemstone footwear, and Griffin get his gemstone shoes and gloves. Griffin begins training with his human body. *January 20th: Aoi receives a letter from Rainbow Dash but doesn't write back for a few days. *January 21st: Keith has finished the airship for Aoi's clan, which gets named the Rolling Thunder. Aoi learns he is considered a Knight of Equestria. *January 25th: Aoi writes Rainbow Dash a letter warning about Bitsburg. Upon receiving it, Rainbow Dash leaves Ponyville for Bitsburg. February *February 9th: The Rolling Thunder arrives in Bitsburg. Aoi investigates the hate-group and discovers the corrupt mayor. Aoi also learns the hate-group's name is the Freepony Society. *February 10th: Steam, younger brother of the Rolling Thunder's pilot Valve, attempts to blow up the ship. Eol finds out where the Freepony Society base is located and leads Aoi there. The base has a time-bomb and explodes. Eol is bed-ridden for a time and Aoi has injured an arm temporarily. *February 17th: Aoi turns into a female. *February 24th: Arrell's saddlebags explode while he's training; Celestia takes him to 'Alterspace', the place connecting all universes and explains that thousands of objects or beings have been brought to Equestria from anywhere in the multiverse to Equestria. Arrell names his group the Winter Solstice. *February 25th: Military Competition. Griffin's team beats Shining Armor's record by using magic. Griffin is discharged and declared a successful rehabilitation. Knightmare and Griffin talk a bit, Griffin apologizing for the Gala, and Knightmare takes up residence in Griffin's room for his rehab. Griffin meets Nyx Everfree and apologizes to Chrysalis. A massive snowball fight happens later in Canterlot. Knightmare returns the Alicorn Amulet to the Black Vault, along with some other artifacts. Arrell and his group arrive in Appleoosa to find a pony wearing a headband that grants him the fighting style and abiilities of Ryu from Street Fighter; they begin fighting himand win. All of the Winter Solstice are injured during the fight. *February 26th: The Rolling Thunder returns to the Oblong Tomb and Varg receives news of Ubi's mother being held in Fowl Feather Cove by Griffin Pirate imposters. *February 27th: The Rolling Thunder leaves for Fowl Feather Cove, is attacked by Griffin Pirate imposters; they are slaughtered and Aoi sends a letter to Griffin. The Winter Solstice arrive back in Ponyville. March *March 2nd: Rainbow Dash arrives in Bitsburg to find Aoi not there and returns slowly to Ponyville. Aoi and Ubi save Ubi's mother but it puts Aoi into bedrest. Arrell enters another bout of his evolution into a lord windigo and is comatose. *March 5th: Arrell has an unconcious conversation with Styx. *March 6th: Arrell goes to Cloudsdale to retrieve an article that compells ponies to put it on and starting killing things; the article wearing pony kills a few more ponies, including guards. *March 7th: Griffin goes to Ponyville and stays in Rarity's guest room. Arrell fights the hooded pony in a closed arena; after removing the hoodie, the possessed pony kills himself. Arrell is unconcious for most of the day recovering. *March 8th: Arrell and Asylum arrive back in Ponyville, now officially a couple; False aplogizes to Arrell for her behavior towards him and starts trying to become friends. *March 9th: Gilda and company saving a dying diamond dog warren. Ryu's Headband is returned to it's proper universe. Arrell begins working on an Ice Pacman. "To Err is Equine" ends. Griffin teaches Sweetie Belle how to cook and finally meets Zeta at Griffin's Pinkie Party. *March 10th: Griffin lets Twilight test high-level spells on him. Griffin gets a letter regarding imposters encountered by Aoi and replies to the letter. *March 19th: The Griffin Pirates are directed to the Earth Scar by the dragons at Marble Pillar. Rainbow Dash talks to Rarity about Aoi's interest in her. Letters from the future? I blame time shenanigans. This is also Griffin's Birthday. *March 20th: Winter Wrap Up April *April 2nd: The Griffin Pirates arrive at the Earth Scar and attempt to pry information from it's leader, a griffin named Atran. Unable to do so, they attack and steal the information regarding ponies in Equestria selling slaves to diamond dogs. Gilda reads the leader's journal and discovers him to have been twisted from his original freedom ideals. She also discovers that 'Atran' was, in fact, her father. The Possibility leaves for Ponyville. *April 7th: Aoi receives Griffin's reply about imposters. Griffin has a long talk with Applejack and scratches her back and receives a letter from Gilda stating she'll be coming to live in Ponyville. *April 14th: Eol fully healed. *April 18th: The Possibility is attacked over Ancientwell, in Gem Fido. *April 19th: Arrell introduces the Day of Silence for gay rights to Ponyville. *April 21st: Griffin receives a letter stating that the Griffin Pirates are in danger, having been ambushed. Griffin While in Canterlot, Celestia is forced to refuse helping Grififn. Fancy Pants cuts him a deal so that Griffin can obtain mercenaries. Chrysalis also enters an alliance with Griffin, allowing her changelings to become a part of the Griffin Dominion, and using some of her changelings to help infiltrate Ancientwell. Griffin hires Zeta to help kill survivors of a group intended to be a distraction. Zeta agrees to broach the deal to some mercs he knows in the south. May * June * July *July 7th: Aoi begins to paint after regaining the use of his arms. =3rd Year= *July 25th: August *August 28th: "To Forgive, Celestial" begins. A mysterious voice talks to Arrell in his sleep. *August 29th: In Trottingham, Arrell attempts to obtain an article allowing a pony to do amazing parkour; the mysterious visits Arrell in sleep again. *Augst 30th: Arrell obtains the glove from the pony and leaves it in Alterspace; Celestia revels that he doesn't have to take on the appearance of a Lord Windigo. September *September 5th: Arrell wakes up from another bout of evolution sickness; Styx speaks breifly to Arrell again. *September 10th: Arrell discovers Nimble being blackmailed; A new artifact turns up in Ponyville's local hospital, in the form of a scalpel. Arrell retrieves the article and returns with far more medical knowledge than before. *September 12th: Aoi discovers he's been sleeping for a week at a time and that his friends have been answering Rainbow Dash's letters; he sends a letter initing Rainbow Dash to a ball on board his ship October * November *November 10th: Aoi off bed rest. *November 11th: Aoi enters estrus as a female *November 15th: Aoi almost breaks down and mates with Ubi but doesn't. Aoi reveals he was raped by a woman as a child. *November 16th: Aoi visits Quaretzel's warren and makes a deal regarding three powerful d-dog warrens. Time shenanigans will soon ensue. December * January * February *February 28th: Arrell disappears from Smooth Grove, leaving his saddlebags. March *March 7th: In Canterlot, Asylum, False, Nimble and Risk encounter 8 pieces of paper making up and article. Arrell, in a note, asks them to leave him be. *March 8th: Nimble picks up one of the 8 evil notes; Winter Solstice does find them all but it leaves Nimble and Flase crying in the street. Arrell uses an intermediary to give Asylum his sais. *March 11th: Asylum is kidnapped. *March 12th: Asylum wakes up inside a hotel of some sort with 8 other pegasus ponies; she is likely now trapped inside a mystery similar in nature to 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors. =Distant Futures= *The chess pieces gather for a memorial service in New Canterllot and have a celebration before the service. Category:World Category:All